Numerous devices have been developed for supporting the peripheral portions of the body for a human when reclining, especially when attempting to relieve stresses on particular portions of the skeletal frame. Those afflicted with periodic back discomfort find relief in position changes which reorient the stress pattern on the skeletal frame relieving the soreness of the troublesome areas. To aid in reorienting the stress pattern a new and improved pillow is needed, especially one that relieves the stress in the upper and mid back brought about by anteriority of the thoracic vertebrae.
Anterior thoracic vertebrae are extremely common in our society because of the posture that we assume in our daily activities, namely raising our heads. When a person bends forward and raises his or her head the upper and middle thoracic vertebrae move anteriorly. When this happens on a consistant basis, the muscles and eventually the connective tissue accomodate and maintain this forward position.
In their normal position, the upper vertebrae and ribs of a human fit and function well together. As they are forced anterior, the ribs come closer together, compressing the space between them. This compression is transferred to the tissues and nerves. As this becomes chronic, a feeling of stress develops as the muscles tighten in reaction to the strain placed upon them. The muscles contract and maintain the anteriority even when the head is returned to its normal position.
Years of this chronic posture may compress the tissues to the point that the ribs cannot maintain their respective distances from each other. As they all try to fit into a smaller and tighter space, one or more become displaced backwardly. This causes rotation of the vertebrae, increased pressure on the nerves and tissues, increased muscle pain, decreased circulation, increased muscle spasm, and a chronic spasm cycle which further increases the pressure on the nerves and tissues.
People who suffer most from this condition are those who do overhead work, who sit at a desk and do paperwork, typists, mechanics, construction workers, chiropractors, and massage therapists, i.e., anyone who raises his or her head for a prolonged time.
Therefore, a need exists for a particular pillow that relieves this anterior thoracic condition by reversing the pressure on the rib cage.